


Kiss me, please?

by WitchyBitchParker



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid Friendship, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBitchParker/pseuds/WitchyBitchParker
Summary: All Derek wanted was to go to sleep, but when Penelope drops by, upset and confused by one of the things that drove her and Kevin apart was something they should clear up right then and there.+ moreid***I am bad at summaries.“I mean- what if I’m in love with you but never realized because we are- we are us. We are Penelope and Derek. We are just how we are, you know?”
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kiss me, please?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I always had this headcanon that Garcia and Morgan kissed at least once because Penelope wanted to prove a point to herself. Seeing how I am a sucker for Moreid this is what came of my drunken thoughts

“Babygirl what are you doing here?” Derek asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the base of his left hand, gun, habitually, in his right as he opened the white door of his Virginia home, unsure what to expect at midnight on a Friday night. Years prior he would have been out, drinking. Partying, fucking- but now Fridays were for sleep, a good book and a nice glass of scotch with his reading glasses and cosy sweats with his favourite sweater Spencer had given him one unassuming day with his usual puppy dog eyes. As though there was nothing special about the expensive feeling slightly oversized sweatshirt the shorter and more tiny man had handed him in a sky blue shade Derek himself would have never picked out.  
Saturdays were for Spencer these days if work allowed it of course. Every night spend in his own bed was a night he was beyond grateful for, as was his body and mind. Working with the BAU was everything he had wanted but he missed having a home that really truly felt like home and not his place of residence when he happened to be in Virginia for more than a week or two.  
“I- Derek-” Penelope more choked out than rambled in her usual happy go lucky fashion, her mascara was smudged, her usually immaculately messy hair was a mess.  
“Come in” he rapidly gestured rapidly gaining composite again, putting his gun on the shoe closet beside the entry door to put the evidently upset woman at ease just a bit more. Derek knew how much she despised them, she did not need to see him answering the door with one in hand, showing just how difficult it was for him to find true peace in the darkness of the night.  
“Do you want tea?” he asked, wondering how she was still so fully awake whilst he had just gotten ready to fall asleep in lose flannel sleep trousers and shockingly flimsy tank that barely fit him anymore. Reid’s hoodie neatly folded on the chair in the corner of his bedroom. Ike every Friday night.  
“No. No thanks. Derek can we talk” his stomach all but dropped even in his tired state of waking up as he instinctively walked into the living room and switched on the main lights bathing the spacious room in warm yellow light, shining down on the chic black leather furniture and the polished glass centrepiece table.  
“Come sit.” he invited calmly as he himself slid onto the wide sofa front facing the big flatscreen TV which was nothing but a mirror to the two of them. “What’s going on mama?” 

Penelope took a shaky breath, the types of breaths she only took when she was desperately afraid of breaking character, of wearing too much of her heart on her sleeve. When she was afraid her emotions could get the better of her and control her. Her loud and flashy clothing which usually made her beam and glow now drowned her spirit in malevolent cheer that which was out of place. It was like she was crumbling and did not know where to fall.  
“Kevin and I are over. Like ‘over’ over. And, and - he always was worried -”  
“Babygirl, breathe.” he muttered softly, carefully as though he was afraid to startle her, slid his hand towards hers, lightly putting his fingers over hers to show her that she was not alone in what she was feeling. He was there with her. For her. He loved that woman and did not want to see her upset if he could do a single bloody thing about it.  
“He- Derek he was always worried about you and I. Always thought with one word of your sexy, sexy self I would be gone and I never- thought about this, us as much as he seemed to have. I-” she paused cautiously as though she was neither sure as to whether she really wanted to say what she was about to say nor what she really was wanting to say. “What if he was right?”  
Some nerve in the back of Derek’s mind was struck brightly, as though he already knew what she was getting at without actually fully realizing it. The feeling of something he did not dare define settled in his chest as he looked towards Penelope with bright encouragement in his eyes. She knew she was safe with him, physically and emotionally, he just hoped she felt safe enough to fully express what seemed to drag her down like stones in a drowning man’s pocket.  
“I mean- what if I’m in love with you but never realized because we are- we are us. We are Penelope and Derek. We are just how we are, you know?” her voice quieted down with every word and was but a whisper when she finished her sentence. His heart and mind stung equally for different reasons because perhaps the thought had crossed his mind but it broke his heart because it definitely belonged to someone else no matter how he was feeling or may have felt for her.  
“Babygirl breathe. What can I do?”  
“Kiss me” she whispered almost desperately, back on the verge of tears.  
Derek Morgan was in no way a simple thinker. He got into the BAU for a reason, a bloody good one, he was a smart man. But at that moment all he knew was the fact his friend was upset and that he could put her mind at ease by a simple action. Spencer would not be mad at him, sad or even angry, he would tell him after because right now all that mattered was his babygirl who showed up at midnight, all teary-eyed with the thoughts of her ex-partner being insecure about how they acted.

It was like he had no choice in the matter, there was only one right thing to do. 

With a small shuffle, he scooched closer to Penelope and looker into her bright blue eyes, red from all the crying, but crystal clear as ever. Softly as cautiously he placed one of his hands on her blush covered cheeks, as it belonged and just remained like that for a moment, giving her time to pull away already, notice that this was not right. Not that it felt out of place for him but he wondered as to whether she would feel like it. Even during college, male as much as female friends were just that, and if some of them happened to be horny and he happened to find himself in a similar state friends would help each other out, but this was different.  
“You ok Penelope?” he asked not far from her face, perhaps the span from his thumb to his pinky if he was being generous, seeking affirmation in her gaze as well as her words which followed soon after  
“Yes, do it” 

Her lipstick tasted like Raspberry, her mouth like wine. It was nothing but a soft connection of their lips, his hand travelling from the side of her cheek to barely underneath her chin, grasping it between his thumb and his index finger, tilting her head just right to allow their lips to slot together just right. But nothing happened, their lips moved softly, not hesitant but not eagerly either, but there was nothing else. Not what he was feeling with Spencer, and it could not possibly have been with all the dates she had been on before, in between and after Kevin. It was undoubtedly nice to feel warm lips against his but it wasn’t - it simply was not.

“Thank you” she whispered after pulling away carefully putting a bit of distance between them. Not as though things were awkward between them moving forward, as though everything was normal. “I- I appreciate this”  
“Any time baby girl” he smiled softly as he leaned back against the soft cushion of the sofa as Penelope slumped against him, head resting on his chest as she tried to control her breathing to the fullest extent, both of them fully aware that what was about to follow was a flood of tears. She had clung to the hope that she was in love with him because it would make the breakup so much easier. But she was not. 

“Derek I brought coffee where-” Spencer’s typical Saturday morning voice rung through the building. Usually, he would find Derek still asleep, in the kitchen or continuing the read of the book he had read the previous night. Not this morning though. That morning he found his- SSA Derek Morgan on the sofa with Penelope who looked tired even during her sleep. Derek looked like he always did in his sleep. Deeply critical of the situation. Spencer sometimes wondered what went on in Derek’s mind during sleep, what made his features harden even during what is meant to relax body and mind for a least temporary relief.

Whilst Spencer retreated into the kitchen, almost habitually beginning to tidy around a bit, annoyed that Derek managed to keep everything perfectly tip top clean and spotless except for his kitchen only for Garcia to stumble in on the oddly domestic picture of Spencer in latex gloves, scrubbing a plate with his typical Spencer frown when he had lost himself somewhere in his mind, barely paying attention to what he was doing.  
“Reid- what are you doing here?” she yawned which made the young doctor chuckle softly without looking up  
“I’m doing the dishes Garcia, you sleep well?”  
“Yea”  
“He is quite comfortable to sleep on, is he not?” Spencer asked more to himself than her as he returned his attention to the plate, not noticing that Penelope was staring, mouth agape at the bomb he had just dropped on her and her tired, non-caffeinated brain. “I am guessing he is still sleeping”  
“Hm” Penelope sounded in agreement, sliding onto one of the high chairs, eyes on the two coffee cups in the small paper tray, one with Spencer’s name on it, one with Derek’s it was a truly innocent display of friendship. Perhaps they had a book club on Saturdays. But Spencer looked to comfortable in the vicinity and though she was not a profiler she noticed his relaxed posture as he just went about his business like it was no big deal. That he was in Derek’s house and- “Why do you have a key to Derek’s place?”  
“He is sometimes still asleep when I come by so we figured it would be more practical if I had a key” Spencer explained as though it was the only obvious answer and the question itself had been superfluous. She tilted her head ever so slightly as she looked at him, really looked at him. He did not wear a buttondown. Not a tie, not even a polo or a blazer. Spencer Reid stood in the kitchen in a shirt that did not fit his frame quite right, it was a good bit too big, crinkly and looked both worn and loved but also slightly tethered from years of machine washing. Below the flannel, he wore a dark green shirt that stood in great contrast to his pale white skin. When the pieces slowly came together in Penelope’s mind she briefly forgot she was meant to be heartbroken because the puzzle she had not been able to solve finally found it’s last piece. 

Penelope was not in love with Derek Morgan, but it dawned on her that someone in the building he called home certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
